Sunny Skies
by Lotus Aia
Summary: YAOI Sasuke contemplates his leaving just before Naruto drags him back to Konoha. They share a little 'punishment'. For KC.


For KC Evens.

And to Wolfwood from Trigun, because his song moved this entire story along. So if you listen to Wolfood (the theme song I think), the slow sad guitar one, then you will really feel this story.

* * *

I was challenged to do a 'dark' fic. It's not 'dark' per se. Just not… funny, like I usually write. Okay, so lets face it, I failed miserably. Sorry KC. I just couldn't bring myself to do complete dark. It's just my personality I guess. Love and hugs! 

M for _Mmm, yaoi_. And for language I suppose.

* * *

Sunny Skies

* * *

The wind blew gently across the Sound planes, the grass bending in the wind with a soft melody that echoed. Sasuke shifted slightly on the rock he was draped across, feeling the ground, the sky, and the wind around him. He was being pressed from all sides by the force of existence… something he loathed at the moment. 

There was an ache in his heart he could not quench. It sang a sorrowful tune, twanging every time he looked up to the blue sky. Physical pain wrecked his body, and he couldn't decipher the cause. It could have sourced from the melancholy pounding in his heart, or possibly the wounds that spilled his life from veins of black. He wasn't sure anymore.

The sun bathed his torn body in a joyful flow of warmth, and the wind cooled the same warmth around him. It would have been a peaceful and beautiful day… had he not been fading from the world in pain that raced to keep his mind reeling.

He glanced to the sky once more, eyes watering from the bright light. It was so blue today. The Sound country wasn't exactly known for its wonderful weather, but the day was the best he'd ever seen. Maybe the world was wishing him farewell? Celebrating his leaving? He chuckled dryly, shuttering at the scratching whispers that exited his windpipe from a gash in his throat.

The ache returned, upon looking at the blue sky and the yellow sun. What made his heart yearn so badly when he looked at the cheerful life above him? He thought hard and long, his mind's eye envisioning what that happiness belonged to.

"Naruto?" he rasped the question as if the boy had just appeared. A light smile danced across his lips, only shifting away when he had to cough at the blood filling his lungs. "Naruto…" he repeated, smiling to the sky, his friend from childhood. "Naruto, I'm sorry…" he could see the blonde head and the curious expression, along with the scarred cheeks. "I didn't want to betray you, not you, Naruto… I wanted to be with you." he tried to convince the sky, but a sour expression returned his plea. "You… I loved… and no one else." he swore again and again to the truth, but the sky remained impassive, yet maintained its jubilant exterior.

It was deaf to his last breaths, only gracing him with the warm rays to taunt him with what he could not have. "I want to see you again Naruto." the dark eyed boy decided firmly, surprising even himself. "I can't die without apologizing to you." he whispered, eyes shutting slowly. There wasn't a dark corner, even beneath his eyelids. The sun turned his world orange, forcing the picture of the kitsune back to Sasuke's eyes.

"I will see you again, Naruto." he promised, one shaking hand coming up to squeeze at the wound of his neck. "You'll see, dobe. I'll find you."

o0O0o Six months later o0O0o

"Will he be alright?"

"I didn't kick his ass that badly."

"Shut up, what are you doing in here anyway?"

"Hey! I'm the one that brought him back! I'm not leaving until he wakes up again!"

"Naruto, get out of here-!"

"He's fine, Sakura… he's right. If anything, Sasuke will stay here and cooperate with Naruto around."

"But… Tsunade-sama…"

"Hush, Sakura. Go retrieve the scrolls on my desk back at the office. I was in such a hurry that I left them. They're important."

"Osu."

o0O0o

The room was cold, and a bit drafty. Sasuke made a silent snide remark about the room, but admitted inwardly that it was better than Sound no matter which way he looked at it. "Hn." he reached up a weak hand to rub his eyes, sore from over use and red from absent rubbing.

"Bout time, Sleeping Beauty." A smirk was undeniably attached to the rude comment.

Sasuke cast a sideways glance to the chair beside his bed. Two long lanky legs rested upon the side bar of his hospital bed, the gentle curve and graceful arch of each muscle outlined by the glow of the moon through the window. The room was immersed in the white lighting, but against the black and white of the room, Naruto glowed like the sun, vibrant in life and fulfilling.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured through dry lips, the mixture of emotions making his heart flutter at the sight. A nostalgic feelings plagued his heart, an ache that had been recent now for six months, maybe more. He felt the sun and the wind, but could see neither. Sasuke's heart twanged when Naruto's feet dropped and he moved forward to press close to Sasuke's head.

"Glad you remember. And you remember that I totally kicked your ass?" Naruto smiled through a black eye and a gash that marred his cheek.

Sasuke surveyed the damage to his rival and love, "Lucky shot."

Naruto scoffed and sat up, wincing at the motion though. "Yeah right, ya bastard! I'm good, admit it!"

He could only admire the once boy, now young man. The baby fat was gone, the lean features of a stunning man appearing. The hair was as wild as ever though, sticking in all directions and still coated in Sasuke's blood in places.

"Yeah. You are good."

The fact he'd admitted to that would never leave the room.

Naruto softened and leaned down against the side of the bed, face solemn. "I'm not letting you escape."

Sasuke stared at him for a long time. "Why would I?"

"You're screwed up, that's why." Naruto spat coldly, eyes daring an argument. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm sure that you won't run off. I hate you for running."

The sun rays wavered and a cold sensation crept to the top of Sasuke's spine. "Don't say that. I can't handle it yet." he turned his head to look away from the cold expression. "I'll enjoy your company till then. When I get out of here… you can show me around."

Naruto scowled. "Don't talk so casual, asshole. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

His heart throbbed at the suggestion. "I know. But I'm tired. Let me sleep for a while longer." he rolled onto his side and got comfortable, too exhausted to make much of the angry mutterings from behind him. Sleep cast his thoughts away, but not his stress.

o0O0o

Naruto regarded his fallen… friend? Enemy? He wasn't sure yet. His nose wrinkled in distaste as the ignorance to his own feelings. He didn't like being uncertain.

The blonde shinobi hadn't slept very well, and his body ached from twisting awkwardly in the chair beside Sasuke's hospital bed. With a final push of effort, he got up and wandered to the window. Sun rays filtered through the glass and bathed the room in a warm glow. A melancholy presence in his heart ached slightly as he turned to look at Sasuke. The boy shifted, as if feeling the gaze, then settled. The sun bathed his pale skin, and made his lips pink with life. The black locks that were scrambled against the hospital pillow shined brilliantly. He almost looked angelic.

Naruto snorted, what a disguise. The best disguise. To have such a demon hiding in such beauty. He frowned at that thought, considering his own demon, then brushing all thoughts aside completely. It hurt to think.

Without proper thought to guide his actions, Naruto bent down over Sasuke, putting one arm above the pallid face, then planting his palm on the sleeping boy's chest. He leaned down, none to gently shoving his lips into Sasuke's. He sucked at the pink lips, first the top, then the bottom. Finally, he pulled away to gaze into the black eyes that stared impassively up to the bright blue.

"Dobe." Sasuke murmured, blinking slowly. He reached up and grabbed the back of Naruto's head, not to be outdone. He forced the young man back down into a harsher kiss, teeth clashing and tongues battling. Naruto soaked up the pleasuring mouth, tongue thrusting out only to be nipped at tauntingly. Sasuke drank in the sensations Naruto was emitting, the clatter of their teeth, the hot breath on his cheek, then wet lips around his. He felt gratification on this action, but he wanted Naruto to mewl, wanted the boy to give in to him. Both wanted dominance over the other, but neither could seem to do much to elicit a pleased moan from their comrade.

Sasuke gasped suddenly, feeling blood pooling in his mouth. He took a handful of the blonde locks his fingers had been tangled in, then jerked Naruto's head back painfully. "_Fucker_."

Naruto grinned wickedly, blood dribbling from his canines and staining his lips red. "I haven't even begun to dish out your punishment, asshole."

Sasuke wiped the blood from his bitten lip on the back of his arm, scowling. "Oh? And what am I being punished for exactly?"

He was rewarded with a snarl.

"You know exactly what you're being punished for, what kind of a stupid question is that?"

The pale boy sat up in his bed, casually leaning back and bringing one knee up to rest his arm on. "Am I being punished for leaving Konoha? Or leaving you?"

Naruto's lower lip slacked, but the vowels never formed. He finally growled and turned around, "Shut up and get better soon. Because then I'm going to let the village kick your ass when your healthy again." he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke smiled, content. "Love you, too, dobe."

* * *

Meh, sorry. Kind of just a flailing plotless fic, ne? This just didn't turn out dark at all. I failed this assignment. Maybe when I'm in a more depressed mood I can write something dark. 


End file.
